Harry Potter and the Charmed Ones
by AJTREY
Summary: Summary inside; no flames please! I own nothing except the pairing;
1. Introduction Not a Chapter

Summary: After Voldemort's first defeat at the hands of Harry Potter, Dumbledore sends him to his relatives with orders to abuse him. After a particularly harsh beating, and with his life on the line, an Angel of Destiny, an Angel of Death, an Elder, and an Avatar join forces to free him and give him to Penny Halliwell to raise as a fourth force of Good, knowing exactly what he is: an archangel. When they come together in 1998, truths are revealed and their true adventure begins.

Crossover: Harry Potter/Charmed/Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairings: Harry/Harem; (Past) Phoebe/Hans Fein; (Past) Phoebe/Clay Rivers; (Past) Phoebe/Owen Grant; (Past) Phoebe/Billy Appleby; (Past) Phoebe/Miles; (Past) Phoebe/Jason Dean; (Past) Phoebe/Leslie St. Claire; (Past) Phoebe/Drake dè Mon; (Past) Phoebe/Dex Lawson; (Past) Phoebe/Cole Turner (Belthazor); (Present/Future) Phoebe/Coop; (Past) Prue/Roger; (Past) Prue/ Jack Sheridan; (Past) Prue/Bane Jessup; (Past) Prue/Brendan Rowe; (Past) Prue/Dick; (Past) Prue/Micah; (Past) Prue/Sean; (Past) Prue/Justin Harper; (Past/Present/Future) Prue/Andy Trudeau; (Past) Piper/Jeremy Burns; (Past) Piper/Mark Chao; (Past) Piper/Jack Manford; (Past) Piper/Josh; (Past) Piper/Rob; (Past) Piper/Dan Gordon; (Past) Piper/Brett (one date); (Past) Piper/Ryan (one date); (Past) Piper/Greg; (Past) Piper/David Right (Mr. Right); (Past) Paige/Philip Lewicky; (Past) Paige/Shane; (Past) Paige/Mason Cowan; (Past) Paige/Glen Belland; (Past) Paige/Nate Parks; (Past) Paige/Richard Montana; (Past) Paige/Mr. Right; (Past) Paige/Vincent (Mr. Wrong); (Past) Paige/Kyle Brody; (Present/Future) Paige/Henry Mitchell;

Harry/Harem consists of the following:

Harry James Potter

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (Soul mate)

Chris Halliwell (Soul mate)

Yoko Kurama (Mate)

Prophecies:

The Twice-Blessed Child (applied to Wyatt Halliwell)

**over a sky of dancing light,**

**Magic will rest on a holy day**

**to welcome a twice blessed child.**

The Charmed Ones (Due to a bonding ceremony done by Penny, Harry is a back-up Charmed One and thus creates a more powerful version of the Power of Three aptly named the Power of Four,. Harry, unlike his adopted sisters, has more than one active power, having even more than their ancestor, Melinda Warren. Also, technically, the bond is never broken after Prue is killed, but Paige will still come into the story as the third reconstituted Charmed One)

**You may kill me, but you cannot kill my kind. With each generation, the Warren witches will grow stronger and stronger - until, at last, three siblings will arrive. Together, these three siblings will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will be the Charmed Ones.**

Harry's list of powers (please note that I am going in order from A to Y cause there is no power with Z)

Advanced Electrokinesis- the power to shoot powerful beam-like blasts of electrokinesis.

Advanced Empathy- the ability to turn someone's emotion against the person

Advanced Pyrogenism- the ability to throw a steam of highly concentrated pyrokinetic energy

Advanced Telekinesis- a highly advanced form of Telekinesis

Adjusting- the ability to fight off particle stasis because of strong molecular motion with the body.

Aerokinesis- Is an elemental ability to create, control, and manipulate the very air and wind itself, its users often generating incredible gusts of silver air and wind. And create whirlwinds, tornadoes.

Agility- the ability to lighten one's body and hence cause oneself to become more agile. Telekinetics may develop this ability.

Apportation- the ability to project matter through space in the form of energy.

Aquagenism- the ability to manipulate the very molecules of water itself and mold it into any shape and form.

Astral Premonition- the power and ability to project yourself or one's astral body into one's real body in another time-frame while experiencing a premonition. (While in that time-frame you can be hurt). Usually an evolution of the power of Premonition.

Astral Projection- Make a "copy" of yourself appear wherever the user desires by projecting their consciousness.

Atmokinesis- the power and ability to control and manipulate all various aspects of the weather at will.

Aura Choking- the ability to strangle someone through their own aura.

Aura Manipulation- the power and ability to control and manipulate energy auras.

Blinking- instant transportation in the blink of an eye, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes.

Calling- the ability to call an object into your hands

Clairvoyance- the psychic ability or power to see objects, and visions, or to gain information regardless of its distance. The visions may also be in the future, and some times in the past. Clairvoyance is an umbrella term which often refers to telepathy, spiritualism, psychic research, second sight, prophetic visions, and dreams. The visions are only of possible futures and may shift constantly.

Cloning- the ability to duplicate oneself but it cannot be sustained for long periods of time.

Conjuring- the ability to instantly create matter from nothing

Conjuring the Elements- the ability to conjure and control the elements of earth, fire, wind and water, and even lighting. Those with this power generally do not use any one element to such a high degree as someone who possesses the power of one or two elements.

Cloaking- ability to supernaturally hide someone or something from others

Chronokinesis- the ability to manipulate time.

Chrono-telekinesis- The ability to move objects or people while controlling time as well

Chrono-telekinetic orbing- the power to move objects or people with almost a temporal affect (meaning time is slower, then the matter moving through that time period) by using the orbing variation to move the object

Combustive orbing- the ability to channel orbs into another object/being, causing combustion.

Cryokinesis- the ability to create and/or manipulate ice and extremely low temperatures, such as ice-like breath and casting objects and people in solid ice, freezing them.

Deflection- the ability to deflect or negate the tangible and active powers of others.

Demon beam- the power to emit a continuous steam of energy from your hands that can harm or burn someone.

Demonic Projection- he ability perform difficult or unique feats of magic with a wave of the hand.

Deviation- the magical ability to ricochet energies back in the direction it came from that is thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator.

Divination- the practice of predicting the future.

Electrokinesis- the ability to channel and generate electricity

Electro-mental ignitions- the ability to incinerate and burn the mind of a victim

Elemental Generation- the ability to be able to conjure and manipulate natural elements in the world.

Empathy- the ability to read and feel others' feelings and emotions, and channel the emotions and any powers that may depend on emotional triggers.

Enchanting- The ability to bend someone to one's will by manipulating their sex drive and/or radiating false feelings of love, friendship, happiness and other positive emotions through various mediums

Energy Balls- the ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy

Energy Beams- the ability to shoot deadly beams of energy, usually from one's hands.

Energy Blast- the ability to shoot kinetic energy from one's hands

Energy Magic- the ability to project energy

Energy projection- the ability to focus powerful forms of energy.

Energy waves- the ability to send waves of energy, usually from one's hands.

Energy whip- a similar power to an Energy ball, but you can use it for a longer period of time in battle

Enhanced Intuition- this ability is usually a bi-product of premonitions, it is the ability to sense or predict attacks.

Enhanced Senses- the ability to possess senses to a supernatural degree

Fading- the ability to teleport in the form of energy fading into space

Fear Amplification- the ability to find another's greatest fear and amplify it - sometimes bringing it to life by casting illusions

Fear Projection- Similar to Projection, this power allows the user to warp reality, based on the victim's fears. It is not limitless, and may also be illusion, if the user chooses it to be

Fire Balls- the ability to produce balls of fire in the palm of your hand

Fire Breathing- the ability to emit fire from one's mouth

Fire Throwing- the ability to throw steams of fire from the hands.

Flaming- A form of teleportation where the user appears and disappears whilst being surrounded by flames.

Flight- Similar to levitation, though more powerful, beings able to actually create one's own momentum to move through the air and control the direction one goes in

Floating- ability to rise a few centimeters/inches off the ground.

Force Blasts- the ability to generate concussive blasts of force that send the target flying through the air.

Geognism- the ability to move geological structures.

Geokinesis- A form of telekinesis which is limited to affecting natural earth, soil, and stone.

Glamouring- the ability to alter one's appearance by covering the entire body with an illusion of someone else.

Glistening- Another form of teleportation. Whoever uses it disappears, leaving a glistering contour of the body for a moment.

Healing- the ability to heal wounded humans

High Resistance- the ability to resist and survive attacks from various weapons and powers.

High Stamina- the power to endure disease, fatigue, privation.

Holograms- the ability to create holographic images.

Hovering- Generally the Whitelighter/Elder's form of levitation

Hope Reading- The ability to read someone's hope or hopes

Hydrokinesis- the ability to create and control liquid water.

Hyper Speed-the ability to run extremely fast by the speed of light

Illusion Casting-The power to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings. Seem to be substantial and can be permanent if the user wishes and is powerful enough.

Immortality-The ability to live forever and not age. Also being Immune to all human and Supernatural Diseases and Viruses.

Immunity-the ability to be immune to most or all kinds of powers.

Incineration- The ability to kill someone by setting them on fire with one touch or look

Intangibility-the ability render one's body intangible, almost in a non-existent state which enable ghosts to do what they do (like walking through walls). To be rendered intangible grants the intangible being invincibility to physical attacks and in most cases renders them invisible to mortals as well. (phasing)

Invincibility-protects the possessor from any physical or magical harm whatsoever

Invisibility-The ability to become unseen by the naked eye.

Knowledge Absorption-allows one to psychically absorb knowledge from other people

Levitation-the ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity.

Light Dart-the ability to generate dart of electromagnetic radiation that can burn a target upon contact.

Lightning Teleportation-a rare ability to teleport through lightning.

Light Manipulation-it is usually shown as the ability to control orbs but can be used to control all forms of light or photons.

Manifestation-the ability to appear in spirit form.

Manipulate Teleportation-the ability to stop or control a teleporting being.

Materialization-the movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space.

Mediumship-the ability to see and communicate with ghosts.

Memory Manipulation-the ability to manipulate people's memories making them have memories that are not real or making somebody forget all or some of their past or conversely to remember it.

Mind Control-The ability to control ones thoughts and actions, influencing what people say or do.

Molecular Acceleration-Is the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, which results in the liquefaction of solid objects and is often referred to simply as "Melting".

Molecular Combustion-The ability to speed up molecules in an object or life form so it explodes.

Molecular Deceleration-the ability to slow down the molecules of an object.

Molecular Dispersion-the ability to pull a being apart from a molecular level, similar to molecular combustion but more powerful.

Molecular Immobilization-The ability to slow and cease all movement of molecules within a person or area, leaving temperature unaffected.

Molecular Inhibition-the ability to crystallize an object or being, encapsulating them in ice

Molecular Manipulation-The ability to change an object's physical form.

Nature Enhancement-the ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants

Omnilingualism- the ability to understand and speak any language without extensive formal training.

Optical Fire Bolts-the ability to shoot bolts of fire from the eyes

Optical Thermodynamics-the ability to emit a sudden shot of energy from the eyes.

Orbing-teleporting little blue shining lights and orbs that surround a whitelighter's body in order to travel from place to place faster.

Photokinesis-The ability to produce and manipulate light.

Plasma Balls-the ability to throw balls of plasma energy

Portal Creation- the ability to open portals to other worlds, dimensions, or even planes.

Possession (has to create a clone to use) - The ability to control living beings by entering their body

Potion Making- the ability to mix magical potions, one of the three basic powers of a witch.

Power absorption- the ability to absorb the powers of victims they kill

Power containing-the ability to contain or capture the powers of others.

Power extracting-can strip a/every magical power from another person

Power granting-the ability to grant powers to another being.

Power negating- the ability to cancel out the powers of others.

Power stripping-the ability to temporarily or permanently strip one's powers.

Power swapping-the ability to swap the powers of two individuals.

Power of Three (can only do with two of the Sisters, with his two siblings (Archangel Siblings, not the Sisters or with two clones) - The most powerful of all powers in the Charmed world

Precognition-The ability to perceive the future. It may be expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it can be clear and can occur at will. It may also be used as a form of "Danger Sense" to show the user that they are being threatened. It can also show from what direction the threat is coming from

Premonition- Essentially psychometry or clairvoyance

Prescience- the ability to sense what's going on all around the user even over large distances.

Projection- It can project the thoughts of the user who uses it into reality much like reality warping.

Projective Levitation-the ability to levitate other people and objects

Psychic Echo-Connected to the power of Premonition, a Psychic Echo is where a person who foresees an event is psychically connected to another person and experiences the same physical trauma inflicted upon the other person.

Psi knives-Telekinetic blades that can hurt the victim mentally instead of physically.

Psychokinesis-The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than conventional telekinesis.

Psychometry-a form of extra-sensory perception where an object is touched or held in order to obtain information about the object's history and it's past owners that have come into contact with it

Pyrokinesis-an elemental power that allows a being to emit or control fire.

Pyrotechnics-the ability to produce fire work like lights from your hands

Regeneration-Ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery varies from character to character.

Reality Warping-Ability to change or manipulate reality itself to one's own desire

Reconstitution-the ability to pull reform again after being vanquished

Reincarnation (all Archangels have this ability, stops with Harry as the last archangel) - the ability to be reborn again after being killed.

Remote Teleportation-the ability to call for object and have it teleported to the user

Remote Orbing-the ability to send another person to a specific location instead of having to orb with them.

Resurrection (separate from Necromancy as a neutral power)-the ability to resurrect yourself and/or others from being dead.

Retrocognition-the ability to see or perceive the past in the form of a vision or premonition

Scrying-the ability of a witch, to find a lost object or person.

Sense Projection-the ability to take away someone else's senses (sight, hearing, voice, etc.) and use it for yourself.

Sensing-the ability to locate and sense the fear of charges, Cupid's and Whitelighter's power

Sensory Paralysis-the ability to completely cut of the senses of others causing them to be unable to see, hear, feel, smell, or touch.

Shadow Energy-the ability to blast an extremely powerful gust of energy which looks like dark smoke.

Shadow Projection-The ability to manipulate shadows and bind them to different shapes.

Shapeshifting-The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body

Shielding-The ability to create a bubble-like wall of energy or "force field" around oneself or anyone the user wills (if powerful enough) for protection.

Shimmering-the ability to teleport with a blurry "shimmer

Shredding-form of teleportation that allows the user to disperse their molecules one place and reform elsewhere

Smoking-form of Teleportation

Sonic Scream-Ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human, often to such high levels it can be lethal or highly destructive.

Sparkling-the ability to teleport surrounded by tiny lights or sparks.

Spell Casting-the magical ability to cast spells

Suggestion- the ability to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will, effectively.

Summoning-the ability to conjure a being into the user's vicinity. Generally used by powerful demons to summon lesser servants.

Super Strength-the power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina

Tactile Hypnosis- The ability to put someone in a submissive trance simply by touching them.

Technopathy- the ability to control technology.

Telekinesis- It is the power to move material objects with one's mind. In its weaker state one has to use material components (aka hands) to activate it, with more practice only vision is necessary

Telekinetic orbing- the ability of telekinesis but orbing and orbing the object place to place.

Telekinetic wave-the ability to exert a blast of energy from the hands

Telematerialization-the ability to use telekinesis in such a way as to teleport objects.

Telepathy-the ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others

Teleportation-The movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space.

Temporal Stasis-The ability to freeze the flow of time itself.

Thermal Balls-The ability to create purple balls comprised of fire and psychic energy.

Thermal Blasts- powerful fiery blasts fired from the hands

Thermodynamic Generation-The ability to selectively heat an object, by either touch or close proximity

Thermovariance-the ability to boil someone or something

Thermokinesis-is the ability to manipulate the air in a specific area, by heating or cooling the air molecules

Thought Projection-ability to conjure a person or object with the imagination

Time Manipulation-Ability to affect the flow of time, slowing, accelerating, reversing, or even stopping it.

Time travelling-the ability to travel through time and space

Transformation-The ability to manipulate reality and transform organic and non-organic objects

Transmogrification (sounds like something from Calvin and Hobbes) - the ability that allows the person with the gift to alter their form into inanimate objects

Voice Manipulation-the ability to manipulate one's voice

Vortex Creation-the ability to create vortexes to other dimensions, planes, worlds, etc.

Voyeurism-The ability to spy with only the eyes staying visible while the rest of the body is invisible. Also allowing you to spy through water, fire, or smoke.

Prue Halliwell

Spell Casting

Scrying

Potion Making

Telekinesis

Telematerialization

Astral Projection

The Power of Three

High Resistance

Agility

Piper Halliwell

Spell Casting

Scrying

Potion Making

Molecular Immobilization

Molecular Combustion

Molecular Acceleration

The Power of Three

High Resistance

Agility

Phoebe Halliwell

Spell Casting

Scrying

Potion Making

Premonition

Levitation

Empathy

The Power of Three

High Resistance

Agility

Paige Matthews

Spell Casting

Scrying

Potion Making

Telekinetic Orbing

Orbing

Healing

Shielding

The Power of Three

High Resistance

Agility

Sensing

Glamouring

Hovering

Omnilinguism

Photokinesis

Leo Wyatt

Basic Whitelighter Powers

Electrokinesis

Wyatt Halliwell

Spell Casting

Scrying

Potion Making

Telekinesis

Combustive Orbing

Molecular Dispersion

Voice Manipulation

Orbing

High Resistance

Agility

Invincibility

Sensing

Healing

Omnilingualism

Projection

Telepathic connection with charges

Chris Halliwell

Spell Casting

Scrying

Potion Making

Telekinesis

Telekinetic Orbing

Orbing

Sensing

Omnilingualism

The Power of Three

High Resistance

Agility

Coop

Beaming

Empathy

Sensing

Self-Healing

Suggestion

Telekinesis

Time Travel

Temporal Stasis

Holograms

Mind Transference


	2. Harry Potter to Patrick Anthony

Next time is a time skip and starting the real story.

Prologue

"Want another tissue?"

"No, I'm ok."

"Well, you're more than ok, sweetie. You're very, very special, and you need to know that."

"Not as special as Prue, or even Phoebe. Everyone likes Phoebe."

"But you're special in your own way Piper. You're kind and caring; you're the best little helper I've got plus, you are the only one who can keep your sisters from killing each other half the time." Both of the participants in this conversation smiled, and the older one let out a little laugh. "And you may not know it yet, but you've got gifts. The most, the most amazing gifts, and someday, those gifts are going to make you even more special."

"How?"

"Ehh. You'll see."

She wrapped one arm around little Piper and pulled her into a small hug.

"Now then, run along and play with your sisters, while I make dinner."

Little Piper nodded and ran off, while Penny got up to go to the kitchen. However, before she could take a step, three beings appeared to her: an Angel of Destiny, an Angel of Death, and an Elder. She said, "Why are you here?"

The Angel of Death said, "Because… the whole Grand Design hangs in the balance of what happens today."

The Angel of Destiny said, "A little child needs your help, Penny Halliwell."

The Elder said, "This child shall lead the Light in their fight against the Dark."

Then, as one, they said, "We're counting on you."

They disappeared, leaving in their stead, a little basket. When Penny looked down at the little child in the basket, she noticed the scar on his forehead. It had a lily trapped in a cage surrounded by several symbols she didn't understand. On the outside of the cage, and intertwining the bars were rose vines, and at each corner of the cage was a single red rose. Above the entire cage were a star, the northern star she realized, and two wings flowing from either side. On his right hand ring finger was a small ring and on his neck two bite marks. On his back were two wings proportional to his tiny body.

Penny just shook her head and said, "Great."

As she picked up the child, she noticed a letter in the basket as well, squashed up against the side. Picking it up, she opened it and read the following.

_Dear Penny,_

_We, the Angels of Destiny and of Death, and the Elders do charge you with this child's upbringing. As we no doubt made you aware, this child is the future of the Light. Please, keep him safe. His name is Harry James Potter, but it would behoove of you to change it. Good luck, and please give him the love he lost._

Penny smiled and said, "Very well then. So has it been ordered, and so shall it be. Welcome to our family, Patrick Anthony Halliwell. So mote it be."

All around the room, voices echoed, "So mote it be."

End of Chapter.


	3. Author's Note: SOPA Returns

**MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from an author of a story!**

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

AJTREY


End file.
